Another Storm Coming
by Masquerade350
Summary: When Marissa Wayne's parents are killed in an "accident", she joins the BAU to learn the skills she needs to find and punish her parents' killer. But when she meets Dr. Spencer Reid, that all changes. Will she find what she was looking for or something more? Please read and review. Rated M for language, violence, graphic imagery, sexual situations, and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Another Storm Coming

(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of its characters, even if I wish I did. I only own my OC. Please read and review. No flames alright? This is my second fanfiction, technically, and my first time writing about something other than phantom of the opera. So please be nice. Hope you like it.)

Summary: When Marissa Wayne's parents are killed in an "accident", she joins the BAU to learn the skills she needs to find and punish her parents' killer. But when she meets Dr. Spencer Reid, that all changes. Will she find what she was looking for or will she find something more? Please read and review. Rated M for language, violence, graphic imagery, sexual situations, and mentions of rape. (AN: for all intensive purposes I have made it so Gideon has a Granddaughter.)

Chapter One: A Change in the Winds

Marissa's POV:

I watched from the curb as my house burned to the ground. Everything I had ever known was gone, just like that. My books, my computer, my music, and most importantly my family; all of it turned to ash in a matter of moments. I had been coming down to visit for the weekend, planning to surprise my parents before my mother's birthday on Saturday. Her gift was still in the trunk of my car, wrapped in bright pink paper with sugar skulls printed on it. I'd had searched for months to find the perfect gift for her, finally finding a necklace in a jewelry store window in the shape of a small skull, with real diamonds for the eyes. The painted silver skull had been so perfect. It matched the tattoo she had gotten on her upper arm a few years ago. I had been so excited that night as I drove through my familiar neighborhood, but my joy quickly faded to horror as I reached my street and found it crowded with firemen desperately trying to stop my home from collapsing. I got out of my car, not caring about anything but finding out if my parents were alright as I raced towards the commotion. "Ma'am I need you to stay back," an officer blocked my path, trying to hold me back. I fought hysteria as I shoved him aside, "Mom! Dad!" My pace never slowed, not till I stood on what remained of my front lawn and stopped dead in my tracks, screaming for my parents. Heat licked at my cheeks, smoke clouding my vision; I ran again, towards the burning building. One of the firemen grabbed me before I reached the door and carried me away, even as I fought against him, kicking and screaming while tears streamed down my face. By the time we had reached one of the ambulances, I had gone numb. I had inhaled smoke but I didn't care. I refused to let the medics touch me, holding down the hacking coughs that threatened to wrack my body. _No. This can't be happening. It's all a dream. It HAS to be._ I shook my head in denial, refusing to accept my fears as reality, even as the ashes of my old life shouldered on the ground before me. A young officer walked up to me, shaking her head in apology. "No," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears, "no, please don't say it." She rested her hand gently on my shoulder, not noticing when I shied away from her touch, "I'm so sorry." I just kept repeating the same thing over and over, as if saying "no" would keep my sanity intact. I met her brown-eyed gaze and dissolved into tears. The officer's around me spoke vaguely of a gas leak being the cause of the accident. One of them said something about the fireplace being the source. My head snapped up. My parents never used the fireplace, insisted that it was too dangerous; they'd even had the gas cut off a few years ago so nothing like this would happen. I knew right then that this was no accident. Somebody had killed my parents. Somebody had stolen everything from me, and I was gonna make them pay for it if it was the last thing I ever did.

Reid's POV:

One year later…

I took a sip of my second cup of coffee that morning as I opened the next report on my desk. Part of me was excited for the work, but even I got tired of filling out the same things over and over after awhile. We had just gotten back from a particularly taxing case. The unsub had been kidnapping and killing brunettes in their late twenties, and dumping the bodies in their families' driveways. We caught him just as he was about to dispatch the last victim. He had tried to use her as a hostage, but Hotch had managed to talk him down somehow. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. This case had really taken its toll on me. They had all looked so much like her. _Maeve_, her name echoed in my mind and my heart clenched painfully. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed, waiting for the onslaught of images that thinking of her always brought. Before they came though, Morgan tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey kid," The older agent said, "Hotch called us all the conference room, says it's important." I nodded silently, thankful for the distraction and wondering why we were suddenly being called to conference. _Maybe it's a new case_, I thought absently, standing slowly before heading towards the doors. I was the last one inside from what I saw, even Garcia was there. Their expressions were all cautious as I sat down. "Does anybody know what this is about?" I asked quietly. Emily and Alex both shook their heads. Rossi shrugged, "beats me." I turned to look at Morgan and Garcia for their response just as Hotch walked in the door. "Everybody, I want you to meet Marissa Wayne. She'll be working with us for the next year on an internship." I raised an eyebrow, "since when do we take interns?" Hotch's gaze turned towards me, "since Jason Gideon's granddaughter applied for an internship." As soon as he spoke, a girl stepped into the room behind him. Hotch stepped aside to reveal the new intern, and my eyes widened. She looked young, younger than me even. I studied her for a minute. Her blue-green eyes were surrounded by dark circles, her lips pressed into a thin tense line, and her hair was pulled back so tightly that I was surprised it didn't hurt her. She fidgeted nervously as everybody stared at her, offering a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, "h-h-hi… I-I-I-I'm M-Marissa. N-nice to meet y-you all." She chewed slightly on her bottom lip as she waited for some kind a response. Morgan was the first to reply, a warm grin on his face, "welcome to the team."

Marissa's POV:

I watched Derek Morgan's face split into a smile that must have had a hundred girls far more attractive than me swooning at his feet. I tried to return it with a bright smile of my own, but failed miserably. Smiling hurt my face. I looked around the room at the new, yet familiar faces. I'd seen pictures of them before; I knew all of their names. I knew about them. Glancing around the room, tugging at the suit jacket I'd gotten just days ago that was far too big, I thought nothing here would shock me. That it would be boring. Boring was safe. Boring let me keep my shell around me. Of course I was wrong though. I discovered that as soon as my eyes met a pair of soft brown ones, set deep in a pale-skinned face. Long brown hair curled slightly around his face, highlighting his sharp, elegant cheekbones. My core trembled. _Holy crap he's gorgeous._ My dazed mind snapped to life for just a moment before I forced it back down. _No_, I scolded myself, _no thoughts like that. Those lead to daydreams, and we are staying in the world of cold logic and facts. That's it. _I tore my eyes from his, throwing up extra defenses as I let my gaze rest on Penelope Garcia. _At least I won't be the only one here who's not a twig._ The sharp thought almost brought a giggle to my lips. I bit it back, trying to keep a professional image. "I can't wait to learn from you all," I said, keeping my tone cool. "We look forward to teaching you," Hotch said, gesturing towards a seat near Dr. Reid. _Of course_, I sneered inwardly, taking my place at the table. _This is gonna be a long year._

(So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and stuff or send me a pm. I appreciate every single word of it. Next chapter will be up soon, along with the next chapter of my Phantom Phanphic. Love you alls.

Sincerely,

K-Chan)


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Fall of Rain

Chapter Two: A Little Fall of Rain

(Welcome back my beloved awesome readers of awesomeness! Lol. It's K-Chan saying that I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters, though I wish I did. I only own my OC. So I've got a question for you guys: Should I write a couple one-shots? I keep getting writers block because I wanna write fluff scenes or steamy ones, when it's way too early on in the story. They'd be between my OC and their love interest in the story. Leave your opinion and why in a review or shoot me a message. Now on with the storeh!)

Spencer's P.O.V.:

_What did Gideon tell her about me?_ The thought danced uneasily through my mind as the new intern took her seat beside me. Everything in her body language said that she was repulsed by me. She sat on the very edge of her seat, as far from me as she could possibly get, tension in every feature. I studied her out of the corner of my eye. Her hair had strands of black through the red, high cheekbones lay under her pale skin, and she had full lips that she was chewing on at the moment. That was a nervous habit. _Maybe she's just nervous because it's her first day,_ I thought before continuing my study of her. Her clothing bunched up oddly, indicating that it was far too big for her. She sat with a rigid posture that seemed natural for her because she didn't tremble like most do when they attempted to sit with a straight spine. She made a gesture with her hands and I noted that her nails were smoother edged on the left hand, meaning she's right handed. She wasn't indulgent either, her cuticles were ragged and her nails were long and unmanicured. She had started toying with her braid, indicating another nervous habit. I caught her gaze out of the corner of my eye as well and offered a small, and what I hoped was reassuring, smile. Her features went stone cold as her cheeks turned bright red. Marissa scowled at me, before turning away in disgust. Shock ran through me and I wondered what on Earth I could've done to make this girl hate me at first sight.

Marissa's P.O.V.:

I felt his gaze on me during the meeting. It burned against my skin as I tried to ignore the thudding of my heart in my ears. At one point I caught his eye and he smiled shyly at me. _Shit,_ I hissed internally as a heated blush colored my cheeks. I turned away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen. _Did he have to be so freaking cute!?_ I sighed slightly, righting myself. _Looks don't matter nearly as much as brains, remember that Marissa. _"Marissa?" My head snapped up from the table, "yes?" Hotch looked at me through narrowed eyes, "are you alright?" I squirmed under his gaze. _Please don't let him be able to see right through me_, I thought as I swallowed hard. "I'm fine," the words came out in a whisper, "just a little nervous." My blush burned even brighter as I looked back down at the table. _Why did I wear my hair back? Now I can't hide my face at all!_ I sat there, scolding myself internally for a moment before my thoughts were interrupted by a voice beside me. I turned to face Dr. Reid, composing my face into an emotionless mask to hide my shock. "This unsub was probably abused as a child and is using the men he kills as a surrogate for whoever abused him. However none of the traits of the men match up except…" I watched as he gestured with a long fingered hand and stood slowly. _Holy shit he's tall!_ "… All of the men here are complete alpha males. Bryan Samuels was 29. He played baseball, and was married with a infant child. Joshua Bateman was 25, single, and had a very successful dental practice. The third victim Charlie Duncan… he owned a successful cattle ranch with his fiancée that he inherited from his father and he was about to turn 27. These are all men in their mid to late 20's that were well taken care of, physically and monetarily. The age of the victims shows that it probably wasn't the father who was the abusive character. A father figure would be in their mid-thirties. Thus he's probably using these victims as surrogates for an uncle or family friend…" _I'm going have to be wary of him, because there's not a single thing about Dr. Spencer Reid that I find unattractive._

Spencer's P.O.V.:

I could feel her eyes on me as I spoke, cold and merciless. I tried to focus on what I thought about the unsub, knowing that I'd start stumbling over my words if I let her get to me. "The escalation in violence shows that our unsub is quickly devolving as well as the increased timeline. It's very likely that he will soon pursue the object of his obsession and kill him. This unsub has likely spent a large amount of time in hospitals or mental facilities based on how he leaves his victims with their hand wrapped around their stomachs as if they're wearing straitjackets. Also all the victims have been dressed in surgical gowns, which means the man we're looking for probably worked, or has worked in the medical practice at some time." Hotch looked at me, "so are we ready to release the profile?" I shook my head no. "Not yet. Because of the way this unsub operates, it's very hard to pin him down to a certain area. He's probably been doing this for years and we just never knew it because he never kills in the same state twice."

"So why did he this time?" Morgan asked, his eyes serious despite his relaxed posture as he leaned back in his chair. "This is probably where the unsub started, or lived while the abuse was happening." I turned and stared at the intern as she spoke, nodding stupidly, "yeah, so Garcia you should probably check local hospital and mental ward records from up to twenty years ago."

"I'm on it," the cheerful blonde chirped, rising from her seat at the table and scuttling away. Hotch spoke next, "Marissa, go with Garcia. You could learn a thing or two from her." I bit back a smile, wondering if Hotch was referring to how cold she was so far. "Yes Sir," she spoke quietly, rising from the table and walking out of the room. Morgan chuckled, "I wonder what bit her butt."

"Maybe it was Reid," Alex teased. I smiled at the teasing remark, but uneasiness tugged at my stomach. _What on Earth did I do to make her act so cold to me?_

Marissa's P.O.V.:

(A week later, around quittin' time…)

Morgan stretched lazily across the way from me, "anyone up for drinks tonight?"

"I'm in."

"Me too." I watched as Alex and Emily stood, gathering their coats. Reid just nodded as he filed away the last of his paperwork. "What about you Newgirl?" My gaze snapped to Morgan as he spoke. "No thanks, I've got something else to take care of tonight. Maybe another time." A small amount of disappointment flicked through his eyes, and I almost felt guilty. "Alright," he said, turning to leave. I watched as the others followed him, leaving me basically alone in the office. I sighed heavily and sagged against my desk before collecting my purse to leave.

The night air felt cool on my face as I snuck along the sidewalk, tucking my hair carefully up into my hat. _My sanctuary is just a few more feet away._ The thought calmed my raging nerves as I slipped in through the back door. A man approached me, "Marissa, sweetheart you are on in five! What on Earth took you so long!?" I smiled at the familiar voice. "Sorry Jeffery, I got held up at the office." My guard fell as I stepped into the dressing room on my left and shed my uncomfortable clothing. "Well girlie, it's a full house tonight." I smiled at him as I pulled on a pair of black leather pants. "Excellent." Jeffery held up a red corset for me to try on and as he laced it up the back, tying me in tight, my stress melted away to nothing. I was safe here. This was my safe haven. "Get out there and knock 'em dead girl." My grin grew wider, "will do boss." He handed me a microphone and I stepped out onto the floor. A spotlight hit me, blinding me for only a moment, the harsh sound of an electric guitar rang in my ears, and I opened my mouth to let out a seductive groan. My hips swayed to the beat as I started in on the chorus. "If I was a man I'd make my move. If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth. If I was a judge I'd break the law-aw-aw. And if I was from Paris… if I was from Paris, I would say Ooh la la la la la la la." My mind went blank of everything but music, and even the thoughts of Spencer Reid vanished as I lost myself in the performance.

(The song at the end of this chapter is by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals. It's called Paris (Ooh La La) and I do not own this song either. I'm doing the disclaimer now cause I didn't wanna spoil the surprise escape my character has in any way, shape, or form. I promise you Marissa is not as mean as she seems. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.

Much Love,

K-Chan)


	3. Chapter 3: lingering Cold Fronts

Chapter Three: Lingering Cold Fronts  
(Hey guys. There's gonna be a one shot for this appearing shortly under my name cause I keep getting writers block. So writing a one shot should help with getting those naughty thoughts out of my head that keep throwing me off. So yeah disclaimer time: I do not own any part of criminal minds or the music used in this story. I also do not own Dr. Reid even though I really wish I did. I only own my OC. Read and review people. Everyone who reviews gets a kiss from Derek Morgan himself! Hope you like the new chapter.)

Marissa's POV:

A few days later, I watched as the killer we had tracked down was cuffed and led away. We had caught him just before he murdered his cousin. Albert Hanson was a scrawny, pale man in his mid thirties. Just as the Doctor profiled. I had taken to referring to Reid as "The Doctor" because it helped me avoid the thoughts that flooded my mind whenever his name was mentioned. Thoughts that seemed to revolve around his mouth on mine. But I managed to push them aside. "Who's up for drinks?" Morgan called out. I shook my head. " oh no you don't girlie, you're coming tonight." Penelope, rested a hand on my shoulder.  
"I can't," I turned to look at her. She flinched from the defiance in my gaze. "Why not intern? Come on, have a little fun." Morgan stepped closer, giving me a look that was supposed to be smoldering but that I easily brushed off. "I have plans."  
"With who?" Rossi's deep voice chided. _Shit, I have rehearsal tonight. Jeffery will kill me if I miss it._ "My friend Jeffery and I are gonna go visit his mother. She's sick."  
"Awwww come on girl, you're seriously gonna pass up drinks with us to go take care of your friends sick mother?" My cell phone chose that moment to ring. Jeffery. _Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_ Morgan snatched my phone up before I could get it, answered the call and put it on speaker phone. "Marissa, where are you giiiiirl? We are waiting for you." As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, a big hand clapped over it. "Yeah this is Derek Morgan, girlie girl here won't be coming as she's going out to have drinks with her coworkers."  
"Uuuuummmmm no can dooooo Mr. Sexy-voice. We kinda need her here." Morgan opened his mouth to speak just as I licked his hand. "Eeeeeew!" He snatched his hand away like I had bit him. "Jeff please ignore the over muscled moron who just spoke. I'll be there in fifteen minutes flat."  
"Aaaaallllrighty then. See you soon giiiiirl." I shook my head as I hung up the phone before turning the full force of my glare on Morgan. "Don't you ever do that again. Understand?"  
"Whoa I don't get it what's the big deal?" I wrinkled my nose in contempt. "You wouldn't get it. Stay out of my private life." I hissed.  
"Hey, there's no need to be so angry. Morgan was just having a little fun." Reid piped up. I swung my head to look at him, angry at first, then I felt myself soften when my blue eyes met his brown. Closing my eyes against him, I sighed and with all the dignity that I could muster, I turned and walked from the room without another word.

Spencer's POV:

I watched the fight flow out of her eyes and for just a moment I saw something softer there. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Longing? I pushed the thought aside. No way, she abhors me. "Well then," Penelope piped up cheerfully, "let's go get drinks." As she turned away, I caught a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Whatever I saw, I then knew, Penelope had seen it too.

I sipped lightly at my diet coke. Alcohol didn't appeal to me tonight. I needed to keep my head on straight or I'd drift into darker thoughts. I watched Morgan dancing with a slender brown-haired girl on the dance floor. _I miss Maeve._ Her image flooded my mind. I dismissed the thought. At least when I'm sober I can push them away. I shook my head, trying to clear the image of her from my mind to no avail. Then suddenly brown eyes turned to blue ones, full of some unspeakable emotion. _Why would she look at me like that? I thought she despised me_. I felt the table shift beside me and turned to fine Garcia sitting there. Mischief glinted in her eyes as she spoke, "you were thinking about her. Just now. You were thinking about the intern, and that look she gave you earlier."  
"Wh-why would I be thinking of that? She clearly hates me."  
"That's not what I saw," I could hear the smile in her voice. I honestly wasn't in the mood for teasing. I knew Marissa hated me. She made it obvious every time she had to be in the same breathing space as me. I was terrified of what would happen if she ever went on a flight with us. I drooped my head. "What's wrong?" Garcia asked. "I don't feel well. I'm gonna go home okay?" I could hear the concern as she spoke. "O-okay..." I left a small bill on the table to pay for my drink and left the bar, my mind whirling like a hurricane.

Marissa's POV:

I wiped at my sweat with a towel. "You okay hon?" My dance partner spoke. "Yeah, just not as fit as these girls are. It's difficult. But I'm having fun. I just need a drink and I'll be fine." A cold water bottle touched my shoulder at that exact moment. My partner, a man named Dylan, stood behind me with a grin. "Thanks," I said, smiling as I took the bottle. "No problem, so um after rehearsal is finished you wanna go grab a drink? We're all going so it wouldn't be like a date or anything." I smiled as his cheeks turned crimson. Obviously somebody had warned him about me and my tendency to reject guys in the cruelest ways possible. I'd made men cry before. "Sure, sounds good." I took a swig of water and turned to face Dylan and the rest. "Alright guys, one more time from the top and then we'll all go out for drinks!" A rambunctious cheer arose from the company. Everybody quickly scrambled to their positions. I took my mike, nodded to the sound guy, took a deep breath, and counted out the beat, "five, six, seven, eight!"

I stepped into the bar/club and smiled. Pounding music filled my ears and heads turned my way. I could feel the eyes on me. It brought a smile to my lips. I knew I looked good, completely different from when I went to the BAU. Black leggings, knee high stiletto boots, and a bustier that made my already generous breast stand out even more. My hair fell in thick curls around my face. I did love the attention my thick, curvaceous figure brought me. Those skinny girls my have flat stomachs, but nobody had hips like mine. I let them sway freely as I walked to the bar, relishing the stares I was getting. "Tequila straight up, lime and salt," I spoke quickly to the mousy woman behind the bar. "How many?" She asked, a sparkle in her eyes. I held up four fingers silently. The challenge in her eyes told me she thought I couldn't handle it. Bring it on lady. I smiled as she lined them up on the bar. I tossed three back, easily. As I lifted the fourth, I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Can I get another beer?" _Shit! Morgan._ I tossed back my forth shot just as his arm brushed passed me. The contact made all my nerves ignite with pure fear. if he finds me here, dressed like this, I'll never hear the end of it. I froze in place till he left, then slowly exhaled the breath I'd been holding. "You okay hon?" The bartender asked smugly. "I'm fine. Thanks." My head was spinning with relief as I turned and scanned the place for the rest of the team. Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia were talking at a table. Morgan was dancing with a couple girls. No sign of the rest of the team. I glanced around one last time. They must've gone home. I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Dylan popped up beside me and I jumped a foot in the air. "Geez, you scared the crap outta me," I hissed. He grinned sheepishly, "I was only coming over here to ask you to dance." I sighed and his face fell. You know what? I came here to have fun with my crew, and that's what's gonna happen. I felt a wicked grin split my face, "let's go show them how it's done." I took his hand and dragged him to the floor.

Penelope's POV:

I couldn't believe it at first when I saw her. She looked completely different from work. But sure enough, it was Marissa out there, twirling around the dance floor and grinding for all she was worth with a group of people surrounding her. Her eyes were lit up and she glowed. My conscious rubbed its hands together and cackled evilly as I raised my phone and snapped a picture. _Oooooh I've gotcha now girlie._

**The next day...**

Marissa's POV:

Garcia peered over the edge of my tiny cubicle, a wide grin on her face. "Hello Garcia," I said without looking up, "something I can help you with?"  
"Come to lunch with me."  
"I don't have time for..." **_Whump! _**Her phone sat in front of me with a picture of me at the club, grinding on Gerald, another of the dancers in our group. I looked up at her, my mouth flopping like a fish. Penelope's smile grew wicked, "so how about that lunch huh?"  
"Do I have a choice?" I hissed. The blackmail stung in the worse way as I felt a fist of ice form in my stomach. "You do. You can go and we can talk and I'll delete the picture or I can send this to everybody in the group and they'll find out you're a liar." I hung my head. She had me right where she wanted and she knew it. I stood slowly, picking up my purse from the desk as I did. "Alright let's get this over with," I said squaring my shoulders and striding ahead of the blonde. Penelope caught up easily and threw her arm around my shoulder, "don't worry sugar, we're just gonna have a little talk."  
I slid into the booth of the surprisingly private bistro that Garcia had chosen. "Alright I'm here, talk." The words came out harsh to my own ears but Penelope didn't even flinch. She just smiled at me calmly. When a waiter approached our table, she ordered, smiling sweetly up at the pimply faced teenager. I waved him off, not having my of an appetite at the moment. "You might as well order, we have a whole hour to talk." I scowled at the blonde and ordered water and a bowl of potato soup to start off with. The waiter scurried off and Penelope's attention turned towards me. "What do you want?" I spat, keeping my gaze cool despite the fear growing in my belly. "No need to be hostile, I just wanna talk."  
"About what?"  
"Spencer Reid." The name hit me like a punch to the gut, knocking all the wind out of my sails. "Wh-what about him?" I stammered, trying to pull myself together. _I thought she wanted to talk about why I was at the club or something to do with the photo. Not this!_ Her smile grew, "you like him don't you?" My blood ran cold. I froze to the spot. The look in her eyes said she knew everything, every thought that had run through my head since first seeing him. She noticed my hesitation, "you might as well admit it darling. After the way you looked at him the other day, it's fairly obvious." I shook my head, staring at the table. "I can't." Penelope arched an eyebrow, "can't what?" I raised my eyes to her and her expression changed from disbelief to sympathy. "What's wrong Marissa?"  
"I can't like him. I just... I can't... It's a distraction..." Despite my best efforts, my voice cracked with emotion. "Why not? Reid's an amazing guy."  
"I know," I groaned, running my hands over my hair, "but I just can't." I shot her a pleading look. "Why, tell me about it girlie. You can trust me."  
"You won't tell anyone?" Penelope smiled reassuringly and shook her head. "Alright. It happened a while back. I was driving home to surprise my mother on her birthday..." Word after painful word, I told her about everything that had happened. When I finished, she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh my sweet girl I am so sorry." I shook my head. I didn't want sympathy. "That's why I did this internship. So I can learn how did find the son of a bitch who took everything from me and put him behind bars." Penelope didn't speak. "Do you understand now? I can't fall in love. Not with anyone, least of all Dr. Spencer Reid. I can't lose sight of my goal." Penelope nodded, then looked up at me with a wicked grin, "but you do like him." My face flushed red when she said that. Garcia smiled, "I get it. You can't let him distract you. But if you bottle up all those feelings then eventually, they'll explode, which would be an even bigger distraction. So at least now you have somebody to talk to about it." I looked at her, studying her girlish grin from a moment and relaxed slightly. "That'd be nice, thank you." She clapped her hands gleefully and I felt myself smile. "So," Penelope chirped as the waiter finally brought our entrees, "tell me what you think of him." I bit my lip uncertainly, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks, "I... Um... Well..."  
"Go on girlie. Spill. What do you think of Spencer Reid?" Her smile was infectious. I gave in with a grin, "good God the man is gorgeous." Penelope's grin widened as I went on, gushing over him like a teenage girl.

(Okay guys, next chapter will be up sooner I hope. It should be easier now that I have a tablet. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Lotsa love.  
- K-chan)


End file.
